


What Makes Me Special?

by Kai_27



Category: Markiplier RPF, Markiplier-fandom
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_27/pseuds/Kai_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You consider yourself to be a pretty average 23 year old college student, but you're a pretty huge nerd too. So when you get the chance to go to SDCC 2015, of course you say yes. But along the way, you encounter someone quite special to you. Markiplier?! What do you do?! Act natural of course!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :3 this is my first fic I've written here and I hope you enjoy it!

Doesn't everyone hate Mondays? I'm sure they do. Especially when the roads are practically melting outside from the heat. I guess California in July will do that. I may have been on a holiday, but that didn't make Mondays any better. And it was pretty late too, around 9pm. I hadn't even stepped outside yet and I was already sweating buckets. And flying was my arch nemesis. Ireland NEVER got this hot. I stepped out of the airport and was hit with air like a furnace. I sighed and hailed a taxi. Comic Con better be worth this heat.

And where even was this hotel anyway? Why was San Diego so damn big?

I hummed to the tune my earphones were playing as I wandered around the huge city. High rise buildings here and there, people walking as fast as their legs would carry, constant noise and energy. Lights everywhere lit up the city beautifully. Everybody was so busy. I was looking down at my phone as I walked along, oblivious to the people around me, who probably felt the same. Finally I reached what appeared to be my hotel, which only took a whole hour. It was a huge, white, inviting building. I hadn't even chosen the place myself, some of my friends had. Speaking of friends, they said they would meet me here when I arrived. I sighed again and strolled into the hotel by myself. 

"Um excuse me?" I rang the bell on the front desk. A man's head appeared from underneath the desk. A good looking man to say the least.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, how can I help you?"

I fumbled with my words as I tried to explain that my friends had booked everything and I really had no clue as to what rooms they had booked or what name it would be under. As I finished with my torrent of words, he looked at me with an incredulous look.  
"So, you basically know nothing about your booking? Just that it starts today; ends next Monday and two separate rooms have been booked for four people?"

I nodded slowly. "Yup, that's about it."

"Name?"

"F/N L/N" 

He typed in the letters and shook his head. 

"Your friend's names maybe?"

I named out all the names of your friends, and I had nearly given up when the receptionist smiled. 

"Don't worry, your booking is in order, sorry for the delay Miss," he smiled apologetically as he handed you a set of keys. 

"Your room is the luxury suite on the 20th floor, 3rd door on the left. You can leave your bags here and they will be delivered in just a moment. Enjoy your stay," he beamed.

"Thank you very much......"

No way. It couldn't be. I had turned around to pick up my handbag and caught a glimpse of the man behind me in the line. Those few seconds felt like forever, and could barely breathe. It was Markiplier...... like the actual human. He was standing right behind me. One of the main reasons I wanted to go to SDCC in the first place. Mark went every year. I gasped and squeaked. Luckily he seemed to be busy on his phone, and I walked as fast as I could to the elevator, all the while looking back to sneak a look at Mark. He didn't seem to notice my constant staring, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I called for the elevator to arrive. I glanced up to see what floor it was on, and I groaned as it read '22.' The hotel itself had 26 floors, so I could be waiting a while. I put my earphones back in and went back on my phone for a second or two. I looked up to check what floor the elevator was on and I was greeted with '25.' I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. Somebody must have called it up there before I did. I was just about to consider taking the stairs when I noticed a pair of feet standing about shoulder width away from mine. I let my eyes travel up the body these feet belonged to. My eyes came to an abrupt stop when I noticed the t-shirt. Black.... Normal enough. But not every black t-shirt bears a giant 'M' on it with a pink moustache. My breath seized in my throat as I saw the human wearing this magnificent t-shirt. Mark. And he was staring right back at me. I instinctively took a step back.

"You okay?" he asks quizzically, his chocolate brown eyes looking right through you.

I look at him and offer a shy smile. 

"Sorry, just heard the uh music you were listening too, not many people listen to Fall Out Boy."

He grinned. "Yeah, I love their songs, bit different you know? I don't usually listen to music though. Not enough time. "

"I ALWAYS make time for music" I exclaimed maybe just a bit too loudly. 

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Mark, Mark Fischbach, nice to meet you." He smiled.

Oh god, his voice. I was nearly melting now, but not from the heat.

"I'm um Y/N, Y/N L/N." I grinned as we shook hands. 

He glanced at your t-shirt.

"No way! You like Mass Effect too?!" (Awesome game btw, go play it!)

"Haha yeah, probably my favourite." I was actually dying on the inside, trying not to just stare at his perfect face. 

"Same, along with Dead Space." (Also an awesome game!)

"So, Y/N, you don't sound like you're from around here. Are you?"

"Nope, I hail from the great island of Ireland!"

The elevator pinged and opened, we both stepped in continuing our conversation as we pressed our floors. I reached for the '20' button and I was met with Mark's finger pressing the same button as me. 

He smiled. "Same floor so?"

I let out a small laugh. "Indeed."

"How come you're in San Diego?"

"Oh Comic Con. I can't wait. I've wanted to go for a while now, but being a college student is tough enough. Luckily this my last year, and a few of my friends bought the tickets and stuff for me as a birthday/graduation present."

"That's cool, I've been going myself for a while now. I love seeing all the cool stuff, and in my opinion it's nerd paradise."

I was just about to ask him what his favourite booth normally was when the elevator opened it's doors onto a quiet corridor, each wall lined with 3 doors. I plucked the keys out from my bag and I walked towards the left wall, while Mark headed to the right. 

"Looks like we're neighbours." He said as he stood standing at the door opposite mine.

"Yeah, looks like it." I slid the key into the lock and twisted. I looked back and aimed my words at Mark,

"Are you going to the Con tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, it opens pretty early and the lines are crazy."

I smiled, "G'night neighbour, see you around."

As I closed the door to my room, I almost didn't hear the faint "Night Y/N...." in the background. 

Once I was inside, the smile I had been holding fell immediately. Rhea, my best friend who I was supposed to be rooming with, WASN'T HERE. I knew she had been here though, her clothes were everywhere. I quickly grabbed the keys again and went out to the hall. I knocked on the room next to mine, where Georgia and Alex, our friends from school, were staying. I waited a few minutes and knocked again, but to no avail. I pinched the bridge of my nose in a cross between anger and frustration. Just as I was about to head back into my room and sulk on the bed, I heard a door open behind me. 

"Oh hey Y/N."

"Oh hey Mark."

"You okay? You look kinda flustered."

"I'm fine, I just can't get onto my friends, and we're supposed to be going out tonight and ugh..." I slid onto the floor as I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I had been holding. I looked to my left where Mark had slid down next to me.

"I was on my way out to meet some friends actually, if you're not uh busy.... Maybe you'd wanna come?"

I tried to hide my small gasp and smiled. 

"I'd like that."

Thank you for reading my little fic ^~^


	2. A Date With Destiny...  And Alcohol?

Walking down the street light filled pavements of San Diego late at night was stunning. But I wasn't sure if it was the beautiful lights or the handsome man babbling away next to me that made it so stunning. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was him.  
And that was a very good thing.

 

"Yo? Y/N?"   
I was awoken from my trance by a hand being waved across my face. I swatted his hand away smiling.  
"Sorry Mark, just thinking about stuff."  
"Stuff? Like how amazing at video games I am?" He grinned at me.  
Oh no. Was he asking if I knew who he was....?  
Act. Natural. You don't know shit!  
I put on my best fake smile,  
"Mark no smack talk yet! I've never even seen you play!! But you just wait until the Con tomorrow and I'll kick your ass at any game there!"  
His smiled stayed, but his eyes.... Changed? I couldn't explain it. But it was like something in him got a whole lot more..... Open?  
"Yeah well, I do play a lot of video games"   
"Oh really? No friends then?"  
"Haha aren't you a funny one," he responded with an incredibly sarcastic tone and a very exaggerated smile.

We were just about to cross the street to where the bar was. The light for walking was green, but clearly some people just don't look.   
We were about half way across the road when a car came right for us. I thought I remembered other people crossing too but it felt like just us in that moment. I barely had time to register what was happening, Mark was yelling something and pulling me back. I don't remember how, but I ended up on top of him, RIGHT in the middle of street. Noses practically touching. Cliche I know. But I loved every moment of it.  
I looked down at him and laughed.

"Hey there lifesaver"  
He looked straight into my eyes and let out a raspy whisper,  
"Hey there,"   
He paused for about a second before he said something I will absolutely never forget.  
"A very pretty life I saved too." Mark smirked, but not in a usual friendly way. Oh no. This was much worse. He was smirking in a very sexy way. So sexy in fact, I think it should be illegal to have a smirk that perfect AND sexy. I opened my mouth and was about to answer when I looked up and saw people staring at us. Asking if we were okay. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off, and held out my hand to Mark, offering him help up. He graciously took my hand and stood up next to me. 

I nodded and said 'thank you' quickly before running to the other side of the street. It took me a full three seconds to feel a hand in mine, and realised Mark was holding my hand as we crossed. He saw me staring at our intertwined fingers and poked my cheeks, although his seemed a bit red......

"I'm just holding your hand for protection you know, making sure I don't lose you before we even get to the bar. Because I am of course an extremely incredibly skilled man. The one and only Mr.Iplier!"   
I gawked. Think fast me.  
"What does that even mean Mark!"  
I exclaimed as I gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder.  
"Hmmmm? Oh nothing...."  
I laughed it off as best I could and we kept walking towards the bar when suddenly my phone rang. I quickly looked at the name before I gave Mark an apologetic look and mouthed 'two seconds' and answered.

"Alex?! Where are you?!"

"Whoa Y/N, I missed you too. Rhea, Georgia and I have been looking for you all day you know. We're in the hotel, where you're SUPPOSED to be."  
"Alex err I um, I'm just going out for a few drinks okay? Don't worry I'll be back soon okay so bye!"  
"Wait Y/N! Who a-"  
I pressed the hang up button and slid my phone back into my pocket. I glanced at Mark.  
"Sorry, just my friends. Shall we continue our adventure into the unknown depths of a San Diego bar?"  
He laughed and held my hand again,   
"I'd love to."

We arrived at the bar, which by the way had quite a funny name. I read it and raised my eyebrow at Mark.  
"The.... Chicken Outings?"  
His face flushed a small bit as we walked inside the loud bar.   
"I just heard it was a pretty cool place, and the name was pretty cool too! C'mon, let's find the rest of my friends." He shouted over the loud music while gesturing with his hands to the tables around us.   
He held my hand as we weaved our way around dancing youths and circular tables covered in drinks. I was blown away by the sheer volume of the music and the atmosphere was energetic and fun. I noticed Mark stopped and was looking around, before turning his face back to me.

"Wait, did you say this place was called 'The Chicken OUTINGS?"  
"Yeah, that's what the sign said."  
Mark groaned.   
"I was meant to be in The Chicken RAMBLINGS. Oh man, I got confused."  
I stared at him.   
"Is that far away or....?"  
He pulled out his phone and quickly scanned over something.

"Only the other side of the city.... maybe a forty minute walk?"  
I checked the time. '10:36pm'  
"That's not so bad I guess, we can probably get a taxi right?"  
He suddenly got very close, his hands in mine.   
"Or we could stay....."   
I squeezed his hands and nodded.  
"As long as you're paying!"   
His face looked relieved, his voice louder and his stance become much more confident.  
"For you? I'd pay anything."

I don't know how, when or why, but we ended up getting a bit tipsy after he managed to convince me to stay. We were sitting in a booth in the far corner, it wasn't as loud here and nobody was bothering us. I normally wouldn't drink, but Mark was just different. He made you want to smile, there was never a dull or awkward moment, and you always wanted to be around him. I was on my 6th shot of whiskey, and I couldn't tell left from right at this point. And judging by Mark's constant laugh and rosy cheeks, he was just as bad as I was.   
"Y/N Y/N~"  
That's what he was singing as he hiccuped and laughed. I couldn't resist laughing along with him.  
"Such a pretty name~"  
I giggled and poked his nose as he chugged back another shot, his 7th.  
"So Markimoo, you don't look very Americannnnnn" I slurred.  
"Well you see, my Mom's Korean and my Dad was German and together they had the ultimate baby! Me! And my brother too but *hic* he's not as ultimate as me!!"  
I sipped at my cocktail. I knew all this ready. I was an avid fan. But he didn't know that.... I hoped.

"And you said something about umm video games earlier?"   
I checked the time, '12:01am'  
Holy shit I had been out far too long.   
"Yup, *hic* I play them, for a living. I love it."   
We stayed drinking for maybe another hour, asking questions. He answered everything I wanted to know. But when I asked about his job, he tried to brush it off. He'd say something like, "It's just my job, nothing much. Just video games." And that was that. But after who knows how many shots, I could barely stand.   
"Mark, it's really late.... And we have to be up early~" I stood up, not realising just how tipsy I was. And wearing heels never helped. I staggered for a few steps before I could hold my own.   
But however bad I was, Mark was ten times worse. When he stood up, he actually fell right into his face, in front of the whole bar, which of course gave people a few giggles. He stood, faster than I had ever seen before, took two steps and fell back again, all the while laughing himself to death. 

"Markkkkk cmonnnnn I'm tired!" I pouted, putting my lips into a frown.   
"Hahaha, okay. Gimme two secs bucko!"   
Eventually we made our way out of the loud bar, our arms linked, stumbling across town. Our sentences, if that's what you would call a few words tossed together in our drunken haze, were incoherent, and we laughed at everything. Nobody paid us any notice, it was pretty average around a place like this from what I gathered. Even on a Monday, no wait Tuesday, night... Or morning? I shrugged to myself. My face was flushed, I could feel it. And Mark was as red as a tomato. 

It seemed to take no time to reach the hotel, and I was actually sad the night had to end. The elevator ride didn't seem to take any time either. But thankfully, even when I had nothing to say, Mark would always have something witty to say, a joke to crack, or maybe a funny story about video games he'd played. And so finally we reached our destination. Holding hands. Laughing. I didn't want it to end. And I hoped he didn't either. But as soon as we walked (stumbled) down the hallway to our rooms, I had a weird feeling in my gut.   
"Thanks Mark, I had a great time. See you in the morning?"  
He looked at me, pulled me closer and hugged me. I could smell the alcohol off him and guessed I wasn't much better.   
"Listen Y/N...... I had a really great time too and I uh" I noticed he seemed to be blushing furiously while he rubbed the back of his neck.   
"You wh-"  
My sentence was interrupted by something blocking my lips. Or should I say... Someone?!  
Ohh my god. Markiplier was kissing me, and he was a damn good kisser too.  
Should I kiss back?! What if I was bad?! I couldn't let it end like this, no way. So what was I going to do?!

This chapter is a bit longer! Sorry about that... Got a bit carried away! Hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer! Hope you enjoyed :P


	3. The Beginning.... Or The End....?

His Lips. On Mine. My head was a mess, my heart was going to explode. For the last few years I had dreamed of this, not in a weird way.... But still. It wasn't real, right? There was no way he was still kissing me, and there was definitely no way I was kissing him back. Was there? 

I don't remember stumbling into Mark's room, I don't remember us taking half of our clothes off, and I really don't remember Mark being on top of me. But the whole time, he just looked so..... happy. Maybe he was just drunk, but I wanted to feel like I meant more than that to him. The kissing was sloppy, we were a mess on the hotel bed. Pants and moans, I didn't know from who. But one thing I remember vividly was Mark's face, illuminated by the moon outside. His perfect eyes, his jawline, his little patch of stubble. 

I sighed as he cupped my cheeks in his hands, his tongue at my teeth. I moaned softly as his tongue touched mine, his warm hands on my waist now. He rested his forehead on mine, eyes closed. For the first time since we had started our little fiasco, he spoke. 

"Stay," He ushered softly.

I looked into his eyes, his chocolate eyes. I knew I should stay, but something told me it was wrong. I couldn't breath. Mark's face was too close to mine, his breath too hot in my neck. 

"Mark.... I.... I can't. I'm sorry."

I brushed his hands off my face and fell back into the floor. I couldn't do it, I couldn't. He was my idol, and he was about to become something else. 

"I'm so sorry Mark... I'll uh talk to you in the morning." 

I glanced back as I bent down to grab my clothes strewn across the floor, quickly slid on my dress and opened the door, and I nearly missed something important. I saw the clear, raw pain in his eyes, and I wondered if I was making a mistake. But I wasn't, was I? 

I darted out the door into the hall as fast as I could and heard it close behind me. I thought I heard Mark call out my name, and my heart shattered into a million pieces. I sank to my knees, right in the middle of the hall, head in my hands, silent tears dripping down my face. What had I done?

 

~Mark's POV~

She left.... Just like that. Oh god what had I done? I watched her run out the door, and even though her back was to me, I think I could feel her pain. I called out, but it was too late. I sat up in the bed, running my hands through my hair slowly. My head was spinning wildly and I felt like the world was turning upside down. I hadn't even known this girl for a day, and I think I love her already. But she didn't feel the same. I groaned and flopped on the bed, and the world went black as soon as my head touched the pillow.

~Le Magical Time Skip~

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I groggily opened one eye, glaring at the alarm clock, '7:35am'  
"I hate you..." I muttered.  
I slammed my fist down on it, shutting it up. I sat up, to my mistake, and felt the weight of a thousand tanks on my head. It was pounding like no tomorrow, and I felt like vomiting everything I had ever digested, up. I heard Rhea mumble something as she woke up, but as soon as she saw me, her eyes lit up.  
"Y/N!!!! WHERE WERE YOU?!" She screamed, pouncing on me like a cat who hadn't eaten in days. I yelped and fell right on my head, and by now I was sure I was seeing stars.   
"R-Rhea.... Ouch...."

I stood up slowly, holding my arms out for balance. I ignored Rhea's constant questioning and walked into the bathroom, locking the door before she could intrude. I grabbed a painkiller or two from the cabinet and leaned under the sink for water. The relief was almost instant, but I realised I actually had no idea WHY I was hungover... I didn't remember going out the night before. I stood under the warm spurts of water in the shower, pondering as to why I could be hungover. I hadn't been out with my friends, Rhea wouldn't be asking other wise. So just who was I with? I jumped out of my thought coma as the bathroom door was assaulted by Rhea,   
"Get your ass outta there! We're going to be late for the Con!"

Oh god. The Con. I turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around my body and flung open the door. I threw on my Con clothes; black leggings, a Batman t-shirt, and black Vans. Rhea was staring at me. Rhea always had such good fashion sense, wearing a pink Star Wars jumper, black jeans, a black hair ribbon and white boots. And considering how pretty she was, it just wasn't fair.   
"Hey? Earth to Y/N? Did you hear what I said?"  
I shook my head while trying to put my sock on, balancing and trying to talk was not such a simple task. I gave Rhea an apologetic smile, and she steeled her gaze.   
"You've been acting so weird since yesterday! I thought you'd be so excited! I mean cmon!! It's COMIC CON!!!!"  
I laughed and pulled my H/C hair into a braid.  
"Sorry just tired.... Hey listen. Did I say anything about going out last night?"  
"Umm... Well I think I heard a guy in the background when Alex rang you?"

I nearly choked on air, dropping my Marvel messenger bag to the floor. I turned to face Rhea,  
"A guy? As in... An actual male human?"  
"Yes you idiot."  
I twiddled my thumbs as I mulled her words over. I wasn't really known for hanging with boys, so this was a huge shock.   
"Oh and by the way Y/N, what the actu-" Our conversation was ended abruptly when we heard a knock on our door. Spared from her wrath I was curious to learn who it was. 

"Um.. Y/N? It's me, Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Chapter 3 down! This sure takes time, but it's worth it!


	4. Ups And Downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :P I had to re-do this a few times but I like how it turned out! Enjoy~

Rhea went pale. Time slowed down. Had I heard that right?  
"I'm sorry about last night," he began, causing Rhea let out a squeal and started making the weirdest hand signs I've ever seen. I put my fingers on my lips, telling her to be quiet as I listened.  
"and I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the Con together?"

The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. I had been with MARK. All the memories came flooding back, meeting Mark at the hotel, going out for drinks and .... Oh. Yeah. That whole dilemma. I went bright red just thinking about it.  
"Y-yeah! Just give me a sec!"  
I spun around and faced Rhea,  
"I'll explain later, okay? Text me when you get to the Con! Buh Bye!"  
I grabbed my bag, waved goodbye to a fuming Rhea and swiftly opened the door in a matter of seconds.

I probably should've thought twice before I ran full force out of my room, you know, because Mark was standing right in front of the door.   
'SMACK!'  
I collided head on with the poor guy, and we both fell backwards.   
"Jeez Y/N, are you super excited or something?" He asked, pulling himself up and offering me a hand.  
"Sorry... just um excited yeah."  
The elephant in the room was killing me, but I didn't know how to say it right.   
I brushed myself off and fixed my hair, checked the time; '8:01am." I exhaled loudly through my mouth, grabbing Mark's attention. He eyed me for a few seconds before speaking,  
"About last night.... I'm so sorry. I had a bit too much to drink and I just.... sorry."

Oh no, I made him feel bad. He didn't do anything wrong.... It was me.   
"Mark, it's fine. It wasn't your fault, I just couldn't.... anyway, it's fine."  
He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. I smiled at him, and his mood instantaneously changed. The walk to the elevator didn't seem so dull anymore, and I really wanted this day to be a good one.   
We made idle conversation on the way down to the lobby, laughing and making jokes at each other. We decided to walk to the Con, energy saving and all that. 

We arrived at the Con at around 8:30am, but the lines were already huge. It started at around 9:30 ish so we had time to kill. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I stated in awe at the people, the costumes. I turned back and saw Mark gesturing to a cafe across the street.  
"Hungry?"  
I was about to answer when a growl from the depths of my stomach did the job for me. He laughed,  
"I'll take that as a yes!" 

The cafe was packed, people running about, the smell of bacon and coffee strong in the air. I was staring at the breakfast menu, not actually reading it. I was too preoccupied with thinking about the night before to notice the waitress come to our table.   
"Hey there, lovely morning in't it?What can I get for you two?"  
I looked at Mark, letting him know to go first.   
"I'll uh have just a coffee please."  
The waitress nodded, scribbling the order down on her notepad,  
"What about you honey?"  
"Hot chocolate please."  
She nodded.  
"I'll be back with those as fast as I can, okay?"  
She walked away, leaving Mark and I to chat.  
"So Mark, what are you planning on doing later?"  
"Just playing some games, maybe hit a panel or two. And yourself?"

I leaned back into my chair, and shrugged.  
"No idea, gawk at the amazing shit?"  
He laughed,  
"Good place to start. But I thought your friends were going?"  
I rolled my eyes, I absolutely didn't want to face their wrath so early in the morning.   
"Yeah yeah, but later I think. They were still sleeping when I left."  
We talked for a few more minutes before the waitress was back with our drinks. She placed them on the little table and smiled.  
"Just call me if you need anything!"  
I smiled and took a sip. Hot, creamy, chocolate goodness. Just the way I like it. Mark didn't touch his cup, but he was staring out the window, his brow furrowed in concentration. I blew on my hot chocolate a bit before taking another sip. But still nothing from Mark. As I was looking at his face, I realised just how sharp his features were. His jawline could practically cut through paper, his lips were just the right shape, and his eyes. Brown orbs that would suit Gods. 

I could've kept staring at him, but alas it was not meant to be. A notification from my phone told me that my friends were in fact here, and demanded to know where I was. I sighed, took another sip and stood up. Mark gave me a funny look,  
"Sorry Mark! Turns out you were right, my friends just texted me and told me they were here. They're threatening to tell security I'm lost if I don't show up soon!"  
I left a few dollars on the table, slung my bag over my shoulder and waved goodbye to Mark.

"Oh Y/N, if you're not busy at like 2 there's a panel I'd love to see!" He shouted.  
I nodded and shouted back,  
"I'll meet you here at 1:30 okay? Bye!"

I ran right into the building, reading through the text as I did so.  
"Y/N! We're outside the Rooster Teeth panel! If you're not here in 15 minutes, we're gonna come get you! AND YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE WITH MARKIPLIER!   
-Love, Rhea, Alex and Georgia xxxx."  
I pursed my lips and came to a halt. It was.... 9:43am now and they sent this at.... 9:30am so.... Shit!  
I sprinted full force to the panel room, and saw the three of them waiting outside. Their auras were as dark as if ever felt them, and I gulped as I approached them. But they saw me before I could mentally prepare myself for their array of words and sentences.   
I could make out a few words here and there, like "MARKIPLIER?!" and "WHERE WERE YOU?!" But other than that, all I heard was incoherent shouting. But I kept my mouth sealed.

"Ugh whatever, I just wanna go see the gaming booths," Alex sighed.  
"What? No! We have to look at the costumes!" Georgia retorted.  
"Guys, guys. It's Y/N's birthday present, we should let her pick." Rhea said sternly. The other two went quiet and they all looked at me.  
"Gaming?" I mumbled. Alex punched the air, Georgia sighed and Rhea didn't look surprised.  
"Gaming it is then!" We chimed.

We visited a few indie gaming booths, and honestly, I was fascinated. People younger than me were already able to create such amazing works. After we finished with the gaming and such, Geoegia practically dragged us to the cosplay area. She'd always preferred the girly, cute outfits. I thought they were cute too, but didn't have quite the same passion as Georgia. Alex didn't pay much attention to what was going on, she maybe commented on one or two outfits. After about an hour there, I asked Rhea what she wanted to do, and she just smiled and shrugged. So we mainly just explored and walked for a while. Until our legs just couldn't handle it.

~Whoa, time skip!~  
I flopped onto a bench, and rolled my ankles. I'd never walked so much in my life! The other three sat down next to me, doing much the same. I checked the time, yawning. '1:24pm.' My eyes went wide, dammit I was supposed to be meeting Mark in a few minutes! I hopped to my feet, startling the others.   
"Um listen, I promised Mark I'd go with him to this panel at like 2, and I'd meet him at like 1:30, soooo I should probably go but I'll text you okay? Byee!"  
I started walking fast, hoping I got there on time, until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Rhea, holding the programme in her hands.  
"Did you say 2pm? Today? With Mark?" She huffed.  
I nodded slowly,   
"But it says that's Mark's own panel? With Wade, Jack and Bob. Are you sure?" 

I did a double take, and stared at the programme. What was Mark thinking?


	5. One Sentence Says It All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one definitely turned out different from what I was expecting! But either way, enjoy!

What was he thinking? He wanted to bring me to his panel? Geez, running and thinking sure was difficult. I had left Rhea in a cloud of dust when I saw the time, I really didn't want to be late.  
I ran past groups of people, huffing and puffing. I probably looked so stupid, but I really wanted to know what Mark was up to. I skidded to a halt right in front of the cafe, scanning the place for Mark. I saw him almost immediately, leaning against the cafe wall.

I jogged up to him, tapping his shoulder.   
"Hey Mark, sorry I'm a bit late, got caught up with all the cool shit inside."  
I panted, still a bit out of breath.   
He smiled and stretched a bit.  
"Hey, it's no problem. You wanna head in?"   
I nodded.   
"So, where we headed?" I asked as we walked back into the centre.  
Mark pursed his lips as we spoke.  
"Well I wanted to make it up to about last night and I figured a panel would cheer you up...."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Panel? Who?"  
He cleared his throat and gave a seemingly nervous smile.  
"You know him. Fairly handsome, funny, may or may not wear glasses."  
I gasped. But in all honesty, I still didn't see how him bringing me to his panel would change anything.   
"You?" I squawked. Not that I didn't already know that.  
He laughed and nodded.   
"It's part of my job. I'm a YouTuber!"  
"No way! You're so lucky!"

We chatted and laughed all the way to the panel room. But I saw the queue before I saw the room. It seemed like there were more people here than at the entire convention. All for Mark and his friends. If I remembered right, Bob, Wade and Jack were going too. I kept looking back at the line, the excited look on people's faces when they saw Mark. All I could think was, I should've been one of those people. Not here, with Mark. I snapped back to reality when one of the Con's staff asked me for a badge to enter with Mark. I only had a normal day pass, unlike Mark. I glanced up at him.  
"Don't worry, she's with me."  
They nodded and let us through. 

I was in awe. So many chairs, and the room was huge. I heard Bob, Wade and Jack laughing at the top of the room, and I suddenly felt VERY out of place.  
I felt Mark's hand sneak into mine, and he gave it a squeeze.   
"Don't worry," he whispered, "they're nice guys."   
I gulped and nodded. We made our way to the top of the hall, and Wade spotted us.   
"Hey Mark!" He stopped and squinted. "Who's that?" His question had apparently peaked the interest of the other two, as they both looked up and stared right at me. Mark squeezed my hand again and let go.  
"She's a friend don't worry."  
I smiled and shook their hands, each of them telling thier names as I did so.   
"Hi, I'm Y/N, nice to meet you all."  
We talked for a few minutes before Mark interjected with a question.  
"So anyway, what have you guys got planned?"  
I was half listening, half thinking as they talked.

I wandered around the hall for a bit, trying to count all the chairs. I gave up after a few minutes, and ended up checking my phone.  
'16 New Messages:' I groaned. They were all from Alex, Rhea and Georgia.   
"Hey, Y/N!" I looked up and saw Jack waving at me. I jogged over to the guys and put away my phone.  
"Right, here's the plan; Mark, Bob, Wade and I will be up here for about an hour and a half. But I think Mark has a surprise? Don't you?"  
I glanced at Mark, and he looked away as soon as we made eye contact.   
"Y-yeah actually I do. But it's super secret."  
"Uh huh...." They grinned. 

I could hear Bob and Wade talking, and I picked up on the words 'fangirl' and 'cute' before Mark turned and silenced them with a single look.   
"Y/N, you're sitting in the front row okay? And I think your friends are too.... Is that alright?" Mark questioned.  
"Um y-yeah. Yeah."  
They all nodded and went back talking for a minute or two before the staff came up and told us the panel was about to start. I left the guys to their planning, and took a seat at the front. 

I heard the people before I saw them. Hundreds and hundreds of people piled in, the noise was almost unbearable. I saw my friends almost immediately, and beckoned them over.

"Oi, Y/N! Having fun are we?" Rhea smirked. I kept my mouth shut and really tried ignoring their constant pestering. After a few minutes of people filling in, they announced the panel was starting. I shifted a bit in my seat, waiting for the talking to start. Finally, Mark, Jack, Bob and Wade came on stage and if possible, the place got louder. I didn't know why, but I wasn't very excited. I was more nervous about Mark's 'present' he had scheduled. 

It was like the world around me didn't exist for a while. I mean I could see and hear fine... but I just didn't. I could hear the laughter whenever a joke was told, and I could see the bright eyes of all the people. But I felt heavy, like lead. I must've dozed off or something because next thing I knew I was being woken.   
"Haha yes, I have a surprise planned. And no, it's not me taking my shirt off."  
I could hear a few sarcastic 'awws' around the hall, but I was still half asleep.   
"My surprise involves a particular girl, who happens to be here today. Y/N? Come up here?"

I felt the room go quiet, people scanning the room for this mysterious girl. I saw Mark looking at me, his smile tense almost. I stood up, and almost fell back. I could feel the eyes on me as I walked up to the stage, and I didn't like it. I saw Mark winking at the crowd when I came up stage. The other guys were cracking jokes about us, and I felt my face go red. He stood up and walked over to me, looking paler than usual. But I could tell he had planned something a bit... Big? 

He cleared his throat and looked at the floor, before bringing his chocolate eyes to meet mine.  
"Y/N, I know we've only known each other like two days, but I just feel... Good around you. Your smile makes everything better, and your jokes always make me laugh. So Miss Y/N, would you mind going out with me?"


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry! It's been so long! I have a number of excuses but mainly I have been busy with projects and other stuff! Once again so sorry :P But I hope you enjoy :)

Had I heard that right? He what? I barely knew him! I mean sure, I liked him a lot.... but I was just me! There was no way he was serious. My heart was beating a million miles per hour, everything fuzzy. I had never even gone out with anybody before, so this was... incredible. All I could see in front of me were his gleaming hopeful eyes. And I knew the answer, as time seemed to slow.  
"Yes...." I murmured. 

Next thing I knew I heard a huge cheer and I remembered all the people here. My vision started to get blurry, and I realised I was crying. Happy tears? I felt Mark wrap his arms around me, but this was too fast. I couldn't adapt. All those happy thoughts vanished, leaving confusion and despair. I gasped and pushed Mark away, not daring to look at his face. I ran out of the room at full speed, not caring who glanced my way. I could hear Mark yell my name as I ran, and every fibre in my body ached to go back. 

I always pushed people away. I didn't stop running until my lungs hurt and my legs burned. I looked around, and I realised I had no idea where I was. Some alleyway in the middle of San Diego. Alone. I took a deep breath and counted to ten in my head. I was fine. At least that's what I told myself. I whipped out my phone and went into my contacts. I stared at Rhea's number. What was I going to tell her? How could I explain my actions? I sighed and rang her anyway.

"Y/N?! Oh my god where are you?! Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine. I... Uh, I'm just walking around town.... I'll meet you at the hotel later okay?" I rushed as I hung up. I couldn't bear to listen to her, I was being absolutely horrible and I still had people who cared about me. I slid my phone back into my pocket and stared at the wall opposite me. I thought about this whole situation and I couldn't help but laugh. So many people would've jumped at this opportunity, myself included. And here I was, running from the one guy I wanted to know. How stupid could I be? Running wasn't going to help the situation, if nothing else hinder it. Why couldn't I make up my damn mind.....

I looked up to the sky, and felt the first few drops of rain hit my cheek. The drops rolled down my face, and after a few seconds I couldn't tell which drops were my tears and which were rain. It didn't matter anyway. I just wanted to forget all of this. Even Mark. I was just one girl. Average. What makes me special? To Mark? I don't know. I probably never will. I sat down behind a few bags of rubbish and held my head in my hands. 

I don't know how much time I spent sitting there, rain pelting down on me. It must've been a while because before I knew it the sun started to set, and the city came to life with lights and colours and the sounds of laughter in the distance. I hadn't figured out what to do, but I had an idea. A very bad, stupid idea that I probably wouldn't even end up doing anyway. Apologise. For the first time in my life, I was going to do what I set out to do. Or at least, do something right. 

I stood up, feeling like I was in a trance, and walked towards the closest street. I hailed a taxi, told the driver the name of my hotel, and sat in silence the whole journey. The trip in that taxi lasted no more than 25 minutes, but as I watched the people through the window, the lights reflecting off the window, I had never felt so stupid in my whole life. In a few hours, I had gone from loving life to hating it. Well done me. I texted Rhea, telling her I would be home late, and turned off my phone.

I didn't notice the taxi stop, or the driver give me a quizzical look. I handed over the money and thanked them as they drove away. I looked at the name of my hotel, and I looked at the doors. Now or never. I walked into the hotel, ignoring the horrible feeling in my gut, and pressed the call button for the lift. Waiting was agonising. I wanted to run again, but no. I stayed. And when the doors opened and I walked in, I almost relaxed. I was doing it. Finally. When I heard the doors opened on my floor, I gulped and walked out slowly. 

I gave myself a small pinch just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and nope, I was very awake. I walked up to Mark's door.  I could hear the T.V., and somebody talking on the phone. I put my hand on the door and knocked. I heard shuffling sounds and the door click open. A tired looking Mark greeted my eyes. 

"Mark?"  
His head snapped up, and his eyes went wide. I couldn't tell what was going through his head, his face looked like a whirlwind of emotions.   
"Y/N.... What are you.... I...."  
"Mark, I am so sorry. I just...."  
I closed my eyes, hoping to get some idea of what to say next.   
"I don't know what I was thinking, asking you that. In front of all those people. I should be saying sorry."  
I looked up at him. My mouth hanging open. HE was APOLOGISING? TO ME? Oh no. I had not planned this.  
"For putting you on the spot like that, I really shouldn't have. I understand why you ran, and I feel so guilty about it. I never wanted to make you feel upset or anything it's-"

"Mark! Don't you even get me started on why this isn't your fault! I am a horrible person, saying that and then running! I came here to apologise, because I have to. Mark, I am so very sorry..."

He was looking at me again, and I had the most irresistible urge to kiss him. To hug him. To tell him I meant it when I said yes. To tell him, I might just be in love with him. I opened my mouth to speak again, when I felt him kiss me. I was frozen still, in shock, and when he pulled back, he hugged me and asked me something,  
"Did you mean it when you said yes?"  
He whispered, his chocolate eyes on mine.   
I nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect. He hugged me tighter, resting his head on my shoulder.   
"I am so glad I met you Y/N."  
I felt my eyes fill with tears as I hugged him back.  
"I am so happy I met you too Mark." I giggled. 

I opened my eyes groggily, hearing a child shout in the room next to ours. I looked over at Mark, who was sleeping next to me. I looked at the pictures lining our wall, our wedding, Lacie when she was a baby, our first apartment. I poked him awake, smiling fondly at him.  
"What...? You okay?" He mumbled.   
"I just had the weirdest dream. I was thinking about when we met. I forgot how lucky I was to have you. That, and I was woken by our little devil shouting for breakfast."  
He smiled, and pecked my cheek.   
"6 years isn't it? I love you so much   
Y/N." He laughed and kissed me again.   
I kissed him back, smiling.  
"I love you, so so much Mark."


End file.
